Question: Evaluate $2000^3-1999\cdot 2000^2-1999^2\cdot 2000+1999^3$
Explanation: Let $a = 1999$ and $b = 2000.$  Then
\begin{align*}
2000^3 - 1999 \cdot 2000^2 - 1999^2 \cdot 2000 + 1999^3 &= b^3 - ab^2 - a^2 b + a^3 \\
&= b^2 (b - a) - a^2 (b - a) \\
&= (b^2 - a^2)(b - a) \\
&= (b + a)(b - a)(b - a) \\
&= \boxed{3999}.
\end{align*}